


3AM

by writergrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute Ending, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, they have a fun talk and arin makes some eggs ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergrump/pseuds/writergrump
Summary: Danny can’t sleep. He calls Arin at 3 am and they have a heart-to-heart. Oneshot.





	3AM

Danny couldn’t sleep.

He rolled over, staring at the blank wall to his side. He liked the size of his bed, but right now it felt impossibly big.

And empty.

His fingers twitched, seeking warm skin to touch or soft hair to stroke. His eyes blinked, once, wearily. But he couldn’t sleep.

Danny wasn’t completely sure why. Voices and sounds echoed in his head, little tidbits left from his busy day. He should be exhausted. After all, Brian and he had just finished their NSP tour. He’d just gotten home that afternoon, and had still had plenty to get done before tumbling into bed at midnight.

But now here he was, at three in the fucking morning, and despite his jetlag and exhaustion he couldn’t sleep.

It was as if his body was trying to tell him something. 

Rolling over, he squinted at his phone. He hadn’t checked it since he got back, being too busy. So he flicked on the screen, ignoring the millions of notifications on the lockscreen, preferring to immediately go to his messages.

Danny flicked over a couple names–Brent, his vocal coach, Ross…then his eyes landed on a notification from Arin.

He sat up.

_hope you guys had a great trip!!!! text me when you get back to LA. cant wait to have your dick inside me again. love ya_

Danny smiled, a giggle slipping out despite himself. _That’s Arin for you,_ he thought fondly. _What a dickwaffle._

His fingers slid over the keyboard, replying.

_haha dude we made it back. sorry it took awhile, things were fuckin crazy!! love ya too_

Adding a heart emoji for good measure, Danny sent the message. He figured Arin was dead asleep and probably wouldn’t see it until morning.

He set his phone down, thinking perhaps he could try to sleep again, but a soft buzz of his phone alerted him to a new message.

He frowned. _Surely not…_

But sure enough, it was a reply from Arin.

_awesome dude. no biggie. I’ll see ya at the grump room on friday if ur up for it_

Danny briefly hoped Arin hadn’t been waiting for a text back that whole time, but quickly dismissed it. Arin was often up late; it was more likely he’d just been working and had seen Danny’s text.

His fingers hovered over a simple message back– _ok, see ya then_ –but he hesitated. He hadn’t seen Arin in forever. In fact, Danny had listened to Sequel//itis more than once to fill the ache of missing his best friend.

He wanted to talk to him.

After agonizing for several minutes, Danny told himself to stop being a pussy and he pressed the call button.

_Riiiiiing._

_Riiiiiing._

“H’lo?”

Danny’s breath caught at the sound of Arin’s mildly raspy voice. “Arin?”

“Dan?” He heard some shifting; no doubt Arin was trying not to wake Suzy. “What’s up? Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Danny replied, just beginning to realize how breathless he sounded. “I, uh, just couldn’t sleep.”

“Mm-hmm,” Arin hummed, and Danny heard a door close quietly. “Figured you’d be fuckin’ dead after all that traveling.”

Danny laughed softly. “Me too, man. But I dunno, guess my body just doesn’t wanna sleep yet.”

“So you called for a late night phone sex session?” Arin joked, and Danny could practically see Arin’s mouth twitching in amusement.

Danny laughed again, louder this time. “No, you ass. If you really wanna know, I just missed you.”

A slight pause. Danny waited.

Arin sounded a bit more awake now. “I missed you too, buddy. How was the tour? Sorry I couldn’t finish it.”

Danny started off talking about his favorite venues and hypest crowds and most memorable moments. He talked about his dad and grandma coming to the shows and funny bits with Brian behind the stage and all the shitty hotel food. He talked about the sights he’d seen and the kindness of the fans and how he’d never forget this experience.

Arin was silent the whole time, letting Danny ramble about his adventures for a solid half hour. Now Danny was wide awake.

He paused to catch his breath, and Arin chuckled. “Sounds like you guys had a great time. I’m really proud of you, dude.”

“Thanks, Ar,” Danny replied, feeling his chest glow warm from Arin’s sincere compliment. He let out a breath. “I wish you could’ve been there.”

“Me too, buddy. But shit happens.”

“Yeah.”

There was a small pause, and Danny found his mind wandering. He felt… _better._ He felt much more awake and excited than he had since he’d gotten back. He supposed he just hadn’t realized how much he’d missed Arin.

“Dan? You awake?”

“Yes!” Danny snapped back to the present, clutching his phone. “Sorry, Ar, you must be really tired.”

Arin chuckled. “Nah, man. It’s good to hear your voice again. I’m glad you called.”

Danny sat for a moment, biting his lip, wondering if he dared ask.

“Dan?”

“Hey, Arin, would you want to…make me some eggs?”

“Eggs?” Arin repeated. “When?”

Danny shifted. “…Now?”

To Arin’s credit, his side was only silent for a beat before he responded warmly. “Of course, buddy. Wanna meet me at the Space’s kitchen in a half hour?”

Danny felt his face grow hot. He hadn’t actually expected Arin to take him seriously. He’d been waiting for a laugh or a “good one,” but Arin had actually agreed.

A goofy smile blossomed on Danny’s face. “Sounds perfect. Maybe we could play some games, too.”

“Wanna get a head start on recording, huh? Look at you go,” Arin teased. “Alright, wise guy. See ya soon.”

“Hey, Arin?”

“Hmm?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too, ya shithead.”

~~~

Late the same morning, around 11 o’clock, Suzy found Arin and Danny curled up on the Grump couch; Danny sprawled across Arin.

Two empty plates sat beside the couch.

They were both fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at my tumblr, writergrump!


End file.
